


Danny phantom

by Ashton210



Series: RWBY STYLE [21]
Category: Danny Phantom, RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210
Summary: Danny phantom But With Rwby characters
Series: RWBY STYLE [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751530





	Danny phantom

The screen opened up to a dark world with green ambient light everywhere and an endless number of purple doors floating throughout the space. As they stared on, green ghosts were flying about aimlessly.

The screen turned to see Jaune being slammed onto the ground as a more defined ghost was on top of him. Jaune looked the same except her had a black suit with grey boots, gloves, and collar. His hair was the same grey and his eyes were a glowing green instead of their usual blue.

On top of him was a ghost that looked strangely familiar. It was wearing red and black striped footie pajamas and similar colored hair with silver eyes.

Jaune was trying to force her off of him but was struggling, "Get off me, Ruby!"

"But I just want to be your friend!" she said excitedly. Shen then scooped him off the ground and was hugging him tightly.

"Will someone please remind me, why this was a good idea?" Jaune shouted from the unrequited hug.

The screen went into a cockpit of what looked like some sort of ship. Inside were Blake and Neptune. Blake moved her hair behind her ear so the green earphones were showing. She just grinned before she looked down at him struggling, "Hey, you're the one who wanted to map out the Ghost Zone."

Neptune was sitting next to her and was looking at a PDA, "You're also the only one that doesn't have to wear these stupid Arc Phones." He said in annoyance as he grabbed the similar earphones in his ears. He then clicked a button on his PDA and music started to play through them. Much to Blake's annoyance. "Good thing these work as wireless earphones because these things are a fashion 'don't'."

Jaune was still struggling against Ruby as he spoke, "They're not supposed to look good. They're supposed to filter out spectral noise so we can communicate." He managed to kick off Ruby but that caused them to fall to the ground again. But this time, he was able to hold her off of him with his legs and hands. "Like when I say things like: Help get this thing off me!"

Blake was looking in the sideview mirror as she spoke. "They're not stupid. I think they make great techno-Goth earrings."

"Really?" Jaune asked while still struggling with Ruby. "Hey, maybe I should give a pair to Weiss." He said before Ruby grabbed his face.

Blake rolled her eyes, "Yes, Jaune. That's what I'm saying. Give a pair to Weiss." She said in annoyance as she crossed her arms over her chest. Neptune was too involved with his music to notice.

Jaune managed to finally pull away from Ruby and fly away, his legs turning into a spectral tail as he did. But Ruby was not about to give up and jumped towards him. She grabbed him by his hand and pulled him back so they were both floating in air. She took a deep breath before exhaling a gust of freezing air. Freezing Jaune solid.

His hands started to glow green and he fired two ectoblasts from them that shattered the ice. He then looked at Ruby with a glare. He noticed the door behind her and flew at it at top speed. She followed right after him to try to catch him. He grabbed the door and flung it open before she could do anything and she flew back into the other dimension.

Ruby landed in the deep snow before she sat up and looked around in shock at the frozen tundra around her. She then noticed the penguin in front of her, "Will you be my friend?!" she asked it. It's response was to waddle away as quickly as it could.

Jaune blasted the handle off the door before he flew back towards the ship. Inside, Neptune was singing, terribly, along to the song and Blake seemed to be on the verge of murdering him. Jaune phased into the ship and shifted back to his human form to sit between them. He was shivering and rubbing his hands together like crazy. He blew into them before speaking. "Can a ghost get frostbite?"

"Oh, here. My hands are warm." Blake said as she covered both of his in her own. The two looked at their hands before looking at each other. They quickly looked away with a blush before nervously smiling at each other.

The moment was immediately ruined by Neptune shouting to the song. Jaune then looked down at their hands again, "Uh, sorry." He pulled his hands from her and placed them over his ears, "I think I'm going to need my hands for this." With that, Blake piloted the ship away from where they were to go back home.

It then showed their high school. The trio was walking down the hall with Neptune now wearing a different shirt and hat as his PDA was playing the same song from before. Jaune was looking at the two as he spoke, "I don't get it. This Cinder Fall comes out of nowhere and suddenly is the biggest thing since mp3s. It's so-"

"Infuriating how mindless, prepackaged corporate bubblegum is preventing true musical artists from being heard." Blake finished for him.

"I was gonna say wired but okay." He answered with a smile.

"Cinder is not just about music. She is an expression of my unique individuality." Neptune told them as they rounded a corner to show that everyone in it was wearing some sort of Cinder merchandise. Along with her posters covering the walls.

"Oh, yeah. You're one of a kind." Blake added sarcastically. "Every single one of you."

Weiss walked over to them shortly after that and quickly picked up on the Arc Phones she was still wearing, "Nice earrings. Sale at the eighty-nine cents store?"

"For your information, Weiss, they're a gift. From Jaune." she said smugly as she stood next to him. He just looked at her nervously.

"Really? He gave you earrings?" Weiss asked in shock. "I always knew you two losers would end up together." She then walked away.

"We're not losers!" Blake defended.

"We're not together!" Jaune clarified.

"Cinder! Cinder! Cinder!" Neptune cheered to his music besides them.

"Will you keep it down!" Jaune and Blake shouted together at him, both grown tired of him.

"Hey, check it out." Cardin said with a smirk to Dove standing next to him. "The lovebirds are ganging up on Vasilias." The two then laughed.

"We're not lovebirds!" They shouted again in sync at the bully. They looked at each other then back at Cardin to glare.

The bell rang not long after that and the three ended up in class with their more annoying teacher, Mr. Port. "As you know, the Northwestern Nine Standardize Testing starts in two days. And because my bonus is proportional to your grades, we've installed the Cramtastic Mark 5. The latest in state of the art subliminal study aid technology." The classroom was shown and each desk had a keyboard and three screens along with each student wearing a helmet on their heads.

"Let the learning begin!" he said in excitement as he pushed the start button on the main machine. As he did, Cinder's music video played over all the screens. Most of the students stood up and cheered to Port's annoyance. He quickly ejected the CD and held it up in an angry manner.

That was when the music started to play again. He looked around before pointing the CD threateningly at Neptune. "Vasilias! Turn off that blasted PDA!" he shouted as he threw it at him, the disk knocking the PDA out of his hand and making him jump.

"It's not me!" he defend himself. He then pointed his thumb at the window, "It's coming from outside."

The students all ran to the windows to see a tractor-trailer pull up with two massive speakers on the back and a Cinder banner hanging between them. Purple smoke erupted from the center and there stood Cinder Fall, grinning at the building with her guitar in hand. Three more smokescreens appeared behind her and revealed three musicians. Zombie-like musicians.

They all began to play and Cinder began to sing. It didn't take long for the entire student body to run out of the school and surround the impromptu stage. "Hello, Casper High! Tell me who you love!" she spoke over the microphone.

"Cinder! Cinder! Cinder!" they began chanting.

As they did, she closed her eyes and smiled. Her hair almost looked like it turned into fire and rose into the air behind her head. "That's it babies, say my name! Are you ready for a little youth revolution?"

They cheered and moved closer. Jaune and Blake were standing on the steps of the school just watching as Neptune ran and tried to jump onto the crowd. Too bad for him, they had moved towards Cinder and he landed on the ground hard. Although, he somehow managed to get his fellow students to allow him to crowd surf. "We love you , Cinder!"

"That's because I've been a void in you empty lives." She answered.

Jaune and Blake were still watching this going on before Jaune's mouth popped open and steam rose from it. He started to look around, "Uh oh."

That was went Port stood on top of a fire hydrant with a megaphone, "Attention freakishly dressed teen idol, I order you to cease and desist."

"Desist this, Grandpa!" Cinder responded. She then turned a dial on her guitar before she strummed it. A wave of energy washed over the students and turning their eyes red. They all then turned to Port with angry expressions on their faces.

"Pride and Prejudice!" Port shouted in fear.

"Cinder's the ghost?" Jaune said in shock as he looked at her. "Oh my gosh!" He said as a white ring formed around him. It split into two as one went up and the other down. As they moved up his body, his usual clothing was replaced with his black suit and when they were gone, he was back in his ghost form.

He then crouched low, "I gotta save Port!" He then stopped, "Wow. This is bittersweet." He then flew over to the teacher as he was about to be attacked by the students. Jaune placed his hands on his back as he was still floating and turned them both intangible. Once the students passed through them harmlessly, Jaune let him go and flew away.

"Now to knock the pop princess off the-" he stopped himself as he turned back and noticed that Cinder was gone. "Charts?"

The students were starting to shake the effects of Cinder's music and Blake went over to check on Neptune. He then looked around, "Hey! No encore? What's up with that?" he said in disappointment.

The screen then cut to Port walking up the hallway with a stack of papers in his hands. It was shown that they were magazines, each one with an image of Cinder on the cover. As he was looking through them he was speaking in an angry tone. "If I see one hint of that woman in school today, I'll-" He stopped when he looked up and saw all the students wearing her merchandise, "Chicken Soup for the Soul!"

Jaune and Blake walked over to Neptune, who was now wearing a wig that was like Cinder's hair and makeup like her's. "Neptune, you're starting to scare me and I fight ghosts." Jaune told him seriously.

"It's a Cinder thing. You wouldn't understand it." He said dismissively as he was fixing his wig.

Blake was just giving him a deadpanned expression, "Uh, you do realize she is an evil, mind controlling spirit from another dimension?"

"Yes but you said the same thing about Weiss." Neptune answered.

Jaune turned to her, "You know, he has a point."

"Hey, everyone!" Weiss ran over now dressed in an outfit identical to Cinder's, makeup included. "Cinder's giving away free concert tickets at the Music Mega store!" She said excitedly. She then noticed Neptune. "Hey, nice hair!" she complimented.

Neptune smiled, "Thanks. Nice hair!" he returned.

The students then charged towards the exit as a mob while chanting Cinder's name. Port stood in front of the doors with his arms out and resolute expression on his face. "You people aren't going anywhere except detention!" he shouted as he was tackled through the door by the students and was then trampled.

Meanwhile Jaune and Blake were trying to stop Neptune. Jaune had both his hands on Neptune's arm while Blake had her arms around his chest, trying to stop him. But Neptune was able to keep taking steps forward with great effort. "Must. Have. Cinder. Pics."

Blake just looked at him from over Jaune's shoulder. "We're going to have to reprogram him." The two then looked at how she was holding him and the two promptly let go. Each folding their arms behind their backs and looking up while whistling.

The two managed to tie Neptune to a chair and put him in front of one of the Cramtastic Mark 5. They turned it on and he was forced to watch the screen. "This is where the healing starts." Was all Blake said as she looked down at her friend.

The two left Neptune to it as they went over to Jaune's locker. "I still don't get why we're not affected by Cinder's music." He told Blake as he turned his arm intangible and stuck it into his locker to feel around for something.

Blake had a theory. "Maybe because of your ghost powers and my-"

"Individuality." Jaune suggested before he managed to pull a mechanical thermos from his locker. "Or intelligence."

"I was going to say total disdain for anything popular but okay." She looked to the side with a blush. "You really think I'm smart?" Jaune looked to the side while Blake looked at him.

Port, now bruised and dirty with his clothing torn walk up to them. "Not so fast. You two lovebirds may be the only two students in the entire school…"

"We're not lovebirds!" they denied again.

Port just carried on, uncaring. "But that's not going to stop me from giving you an education." He then grabbed each of them by an arm and started to drag them to one of the classrooms.

The two just smiled at each other before linking their free hands together. Jaune made them intangible and they slipped out of the teacher's grip. Jaune then flew the two of them to a wall and phased through it. When Port got to the classroom he was stunned to see that they were out of his grip and missing entirely. "Lord of the Flies! They're slipping through my hands!"

The two were quickly flying to the music store. Both had one arm around the other's waist so Jaune could fly both of them easily. As he was focused on where they were going, Blake was looking around in awe of being able to fly like this. She eventually looked back to him and gasped as she saw him silhouetted against the sun. She was just staring at him with half lidded eyes. Jaune looked back at her before raising an eyebrow in confusion. "Are you okay, Blake?"

"Huh?" she asked before she realized what she was doing and blushed. "Oh, it's just really nice up here is all. Flying's nice." She giggled slightly embarrassed.

Jaune's eyes widened before he turned away with his own blush. Although he was still looking at her from the corner of his eye. But it was because of that, the two crashed into the giant cutout of Cinder on the roof of the building. The two fell onto the roof as Blake said what the two already knew, "Falling stinks."

The two phased through the side of the building and the two saw that Cinder was standing on top of a series of screens. Her hair was doing the same thing they saw it doing back at the school but it seemed much more intense. "Something tells me they're not going to love seeing their idol sucked inside the Arc Thermos." Jaune said out loud.

"I think I can distract them." Blake told him confidently.

The cheering soon stopped and the crowd gasped as they saw that Blake was on top of one of the cutouts of Cinder. She had drawn giant glasses, a moustache and beard on it with a red marker. "Hey, everybody, look! It's Cinder Fail!" she shouted down to them all.

Cinder's hair started to die down and she looked over in annoyance, "Oh, great. A critic. Maybe you'll like my new song better." She said with a smile as she turned one of the dials on her guitar. Before she had a chance to do anything, Jaune flew up and blasted her with two ectoblasts. She screamed as she was thrown backwards.

"Hey! Do you take requests? How about Beat It!" Jaune shouted at her.

Cinder just graciously floated back into the air, "How about I lay down some power cords instead, Dipstick?" She strummed her guitar to send a wave of green energy with skulls on the side. Jaune was pulling out his thermos at the time and had no time to do anything as it hit him. The thermos went flying and hooked itself around the ear of the cutout Blake was still on.

She just laughed as she strummed her guitar again. This time, the flames that was in her hair spiraled around her before she vanished. Jaune flew towards her but was too late as she was gone before he reached her. He quickly turned intangible and went through the roof so the two were facing each other again.

"Dipstick. Ho ho, funny." He flew towards her and their hands locked together, the two getting into a power struggle. "Who writes your insults? The same hack that writes you songs?" he asked her. He then looked down to see that the people outside the building were now chanting her name. Cinder's hair had the same flaming appearance as before and she began to overpower Jaune. "Chanting… makes her stringer." He realized as he still tried to fight against her.

"You got that right, Baby Pop." She said to him in an almost sultry tone. "And the more kids chanting, the stronger I get." She then tossed him effortlessly with one arm across the roof.

Jaune screamed as he was thrown before he slammed the back of the giant cutout that him and Blake had crashed into earlier. The force he hit it at made it topple over and was hanging precariously over the edge of the building. Luckily for him, he got control over himself and was able to stay flying in the air.

"You think I'm strong now…" Cinder started to speak and Jaune turned around before gasping. "Just wait until midnight when my concert goes global and the whole world is chanting my name. Then you'll all be my slaves." She then strummed her guitar and released red flames of pure energy. Jaune screamed as he was blasted down onto the roof, between the legs of the cutout.

The door was thrown open and Blake ran onto the roof with the Arc Thermos in hand. "Get away from him!" she shouted at the her before she raced onto the roof. As she did that, Jaune was forced to turn back into his human form. He then managed to get to his feet in a daze and Blake ran over to get between him and Cinder.

Cinder smirked as she saw this, "Ah, teen love. They say it never lasts but nothing distracts teenagers like hormones." At that, Blake's eyes widened in concern. "And I need to keep you busy for the next eight hours." She looked down to her guitar before she turned the dial to a heart setting. "And I have more than just music for you." She looked back up at the pair. "And with them chanting my name, my music can affect you! How about a love song!?" She shouted with yet another strum of her guitar, sending out a wave of energy with pink hears within it.

The wave washed over Blake before it pushed her off her feet and over Jaune. She landed on the head of the cutout and directly over the street below. Jaune was hit by it next and as he opened his eyes, a pink heart pattern was pulsing through them. He then blinked and he had a dopey smile on his face. He turned around to look at Blake with that smile and half lidded gaze. That just made Blake raise an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Well, I think I'll leave the new couple alone." Cinder said smugly. "Ciao, Babies." She said dismissively before she phased through the roof while laughing.

"New couple? What the heck is she talking about?" Blake asked out loud.

Jaune then crawled onto the cutout as he was still staring at Blake. "Uh, Jaune, now would be a good time to 'Go Ghost' and fly me out of here." He didn't say a thing and kept getting closer to her, making the cutout tip more towards the road. "Jaune, wait. What are you doing?!"

As if in a daze, Jaune started to speak to her. "Wow. I just never realized how beautiful you are when you're about to fall off a building."

"Jaune?" she asked stunned before she began to panic. "Get back! Jaune! Jaune, stop! Don't come any closer!"

"But you're over there and I'm over here. I wanna be over there!" he said excitedly like a kid in a candy shop.

"Wait." She said in realization. "I know that look. That's the same longing puppy dog look you give Weiss."

"Who's Weiss?" he asked as he took another step forward.

"That's a pleasant side effect." She said with a smirk. He took another step and the cutout tipped even more, making her yelp. He took another step and she finally slide off it and down to the street below with a scream. Luckily, she was caught by a SWAT officer hanging from a helicopter.

More SWAT vans showed up and Port's voice was being magnified, "Attention students! By authority of the Emergency Mass Grounding Act, you are all under house arrest." He said this as they were ushered into the back of the vans.

The screen then showed Port on top of a school bus and speaking through a PA system hooked up to it. "You will now be returned to your homes to await parental punishment. As for your precious Cinder, she's going down!" That's when he looked up and screamed before leaping off the bus to safety. That is when the cutout smashed the bus he was just standing on. Luckily, Jaune was more durable than most people and was just dazed more than anything.

The next thing the screen showed was the police throwing Jaune and an older blonde woman, dressed like Cinder, into their home.

Noah and Alexandra were standing in the living room. Noah in an orange jumpsuit and Alexandra in a blue one. Neither looked happy. "What is the matter with you kids?" Noah asked, clearly angry.

Alexandra quickly added, "You need to be preparing for Northwestern Nine Testing tomorrow!"

"How can I study? All I can think about is Blake." Jaune said in a whimsical voice.

Saphron looked ta him in confusion, "What is wrong with you? Why aren't you thinking about Cinder?"

Noah looked down at them in anger, "Well I'm thinking about putting you both in the Arc Stockades."

Alexandra then opened a metal coffin like object that was filled with spikes. "Noah, we can't lock the kids in some medieval containment device."

"Oh alright." Noah said as he crossed his arms in a pout. "We'll just _ground_ them like every other parent."

"I'm going to Cinder Fall's midnight concert tonight and there is nothing you can do about it!" Saphron said in defiance as she tried to walk past her mother while dragging Jaune.

Alexandra grabbed them by the back of their shirts before pulling them back. "You and your brother are not leaving this house, young lady!"

Noah grinned and started to point repeatedly at the Stockade. "Arc Stockades~" He said in a singsong voice. Alexandra just glared at her husband. Next thing Noah knew, he was in the Stockades. "I meant them!" he shouted in anger as he was now trapped.

Back in his room, Jaune was sat in a meditation position on his bed. In front of him were pictures, notes, and gifts he had gotten from Blake over the years. He was also chanting Blake's name like a mantra.

He was eventually interrupted when Blake's head pooped up into view through his window. She narrowed her eyes before she knocked on it. He turned in confusion before his face shifted to one of pure excitement. "Blake? You snuck out to see me. Oh, this is just like Romeo and Juliet. Except, I'm the one on the balcony and I can understand everything we're saying."

"Jaune, open up." She told him as she placed her hands on her hips. He walked over and slid his window open, which revealed that Blake had used a ladder to get to his window. Unfortunately, as she tried to get into his room, she tripped over the window and fell into the room, "Ow!"

"You want me to open up? Okay…" He looked up for a second to think, "Um, one time when I was five, I really wanted a puppy but my parent's-"

"Will you knock it off!" Blake stood up and shouted in annoyance. "We have to stop Cinder's concert before she takes over the world." She then turned around and saw all the items laid out on his bed. "Okay, even the part of me that is kind of liking the attention is _really_ freaked out by this."

Jaune made his way over to her, "It doesn't matter just as long as we have each other." He told her in that same infatuated tone and he took her hands again.

"Snap out of it!" she shouted as she pulled back her hands and pushed his back towards him. "You don't really feel that way about me and I don't feel that way about you."

Jaune looked stunned for only a second before he spoke again, "So why are you still holding my hands?" She looked down before she threw his arms down with a huff of sheer frustration. He just watched her as she walked away, "And why are you still wearing those Arc Phones I gave you?"

Blake turned back to him, "Jaune, they're not even real earrings. They're just some stupid communicators that…" she stopped her rant as a look of realization hit her. "Filter out ghost noise."

That got a fearful expression from Jaune, "Does this mean we are breaking up?"

Blake ignored that, "Don't you get it, Jaune. That's why I haven't been affected by Cinder's music." She pulled the communicators from her ears. "I've been wearing the Arc Phones the entire time."

"So we're not breaking up?" he asked excitedly.

That pushed her too far. "How can we be breaking up? We were never together." She grabbed him by the arm and started to drag him away. "We're gonna have to reprogram you like we did Neptune." She then froze. "Oh my gosh! Neptune!"

The screen then caught to Neptune still tied to a chair in the school. The lights were now off and he was witching, "Twelve hours of intensive standardized test prep." He said weakly.

The two rushed in with regretful expressions on their faces, "Neptune, I'm so sorry." Blake said in remorse as she took the helmet off his head.

"You're beautiful when you're racked with guilt." Jaune told her in a that same infatuated tone.

Blake was untying Neptune as she responded, "Not now, Jaune."

Neptune turned to Jaune, "Man, it's about time." He got up and wrapped an arm around either of them before pulling them into a group hug. "I always knew you two would end up together."

Blake quickly shoved him off her. "We're not together. Cinder put him under some sort of spell."

"So, you don't wanna end up together?" Neptune questioned.

"I don't know." She said in frustration as she placed her fist against her forehead. She then pulled it away. "Maybe. But not like this. Neptune, please, we have to break the spell."

He picked up the helmet that was just on his head and placed it upon the dopey Jaune's head, "Well let's crank up the story problems and we'll see him in twelve hours."

Blake looked to the clock, showing it was a quarter to midnight. "We don't have twelve hours. Cinder's concert starts in fifteen minutes. She gets her power when people chant her name and with a worldwide audience, she'll be unstoppable."

Neptune quickly took the helmet off Jaune's head, "Then we better boat down to that show and crank down the volume." He then started to push the two towards the exit. "The volume of the sphere is equal to the square of the radius of the base times pi times the height." He then blinked in shock. "Wow, that thing really works. And I've spent the first nine years of my school life actually reading?"

A few minutes later, Jaune was phasing himself, Neptune, and Blake into the control room of the stadium Cinder's concert was in. Blake turned to Neptune, "Go kill the power. We'll stand watch." Neptune ran over to the controls and Blake noticed that Jaune was staring at her. "Um, could you watch something besides me?" As soon as she said that that, he pulled out a picture of her and stared at that, to her chagrin.

Neptune was looking over the control, "Okay, cutting off the power." He started by flipping a switch to the PA system. "Electrical power equals electrical current times electrical potential." He quickly shook his head. "Man, I have to stop doing that." He said to himself and over the PA system.

Cinder heard this and went backstage with Cardin and Dove, who were acting as Security for her. She pointed towards the control room and the two shouted, "We love you, Cinder!"

She just glared at them, "I heard you the twelfth time. Now, bag 'em and gag 'em."

The two took off down the hallway. They grabbed Jaune and Blake while Sky started to drag Neptune away, "If a train moving at twenty-five miles an hour-" he said as he was being dragged.

The show was going to begin in a few seconds and Cinder couldn't pass up the chance to gloat, "Later, Dipsticks, I gotta go rock my world. And when I say my world, I mean _my_ world!" With her last few words, her hair took on the same blazing appearance before she turned to walk on stage.

"Jaune, stop her! Now!" Blake told him.

"I won't leave you, Blake." He told her defiantly.

Cinder's band was already starting to play. "Forget about me!" she told him.

"I can't. I won't." he answered with just as much determination.

Cinder started to play and they could see she was already drawing strength from the entire globe. Blake panicked before realizing what she had to do, as much as it was going to kill her. "I'm sorry, Jaune. But, If I can't break Cinder's spell, I'm gonna have to break your heart."

Blake quickly turned around so she was staring up at Cardin, who was the one holding her. He just glared down at her, "What're you looking at?" She then leapt up and kissed him, much to _everyone's_ shock.

She pulled away and Jaune just looked at her with a devastated look on his face, "Blake, how could you? How-" He closed his eyes from the pain before pure rage took him over. "Hey! Get away from her!"

"Ah, she tastes like geek!" Cardin screamed in disgust.

"Uhhh, he tastes like failure." Blake said in even more disgust. With that, Cardin screamed in terror as he ran down the hall with Dove and Sky right behind him. Blake quickly looked back at Jaune, regret slowly consuming her. "Jaune, I'm so sorry. I-I…" she spoke as her hands went over her chest.

Jaune just look down, dejected. "You and Cardin…" He looked back at her in brief excitement. "But we were…" He then saw the look in her eyes and his mood dropped again, "But we weren't, were we?"

Blake looked down, "No, Cinder did that." She looked up at him with an ashamed look in her eyes, "It's just… this is so hard because part of me- Part of me really liked this."

Jaune just looked down before he turned to look at Cinder on stage. He saw as she stuck her tongue out to the audience as she was playing. "Cinder!" he growled as his eyes started to glow green.

Blake placed a hand on his arm. "Jaune, are you okay?" she asked in concern.

He closed his eyes. "No." That made her take her hand away and he looked at her with his head lowered. "I feel like my heart's been ripped out."

"But I know who I can take it out on!" he shouted in pain and anger. With a furious expression, he clenched his left fist. The white ring from before manifested around it and slowly traveled horizontally over his form. When he was in his ghost form, he took off at his top speed, blowing her hair about. She watched him go before moving her hair at her place and smiling at him.

Cinder was in the middle of singing her song when Jaune slammed into her at his top speed, sending her flying off stage. She flew with a scream as she crashed through a screen with her face on it. Jaune landed and glared up at where she went. "Hey, No Hit Wonder, mind if I jam with the band!?" He smirked as he finished.

Cinder pulled herself from the ruined screen with a furious look on her face. She jumped from it to her guitar floating in the air. She landed on it and used it like a surfboard.

She flew back to the stage and across from Jaune, where she took hold of her guitar once again. "Get this shrink, Dipstick!" She turned the dial on her guitar. "I don't do duets!" She strummed her guitar and sent out a giant fist of green energy. It slammed into Jaune and sent him flying across the stadium.

He fell among the crowd and shook his head. He then phased himself into the floor. Cinder was back at her mic and ready to sing before Jaune phased back up and stole the entire stand from her. Earning another furious look from the ghost, "Sorry, no vocals in this number. Have you considered taking up mime?" he taunted.

She lunged towards him to try to strike him with her guitar. They clashed multiple times with Jaune using the mic stand as a makeshift weapon. Until both pulled back their weapons to deliver one last power packed strike. The strike sent them both backwards before Cinder recovered and leapt for a downward strike. It split the mic stand and sent Jaune back before it smashed into the stage.

As Jaune was laying on the ground, Cinder dropped her guitar. She pulled her arms back before throwing them forward with a shout, releasing two streams of spectral, purple fire. They hit the ground in front of him before spinning around him in a tornado, trapping the ghostly hero.

She just smirked at him as the crowd began to chant her name again. "Here that? They're chanting my name all over the world. The revolution will be televised." She raised her fist as it was glowing with purple energy.

"She's too strong." Jaune conceded as he looked to the audience. "If I could just stop the crowd from chanting. Something horrible that'll break the spell." He looked offstage to this friends. "Like Blake kissing Cardin."

His eyes landed on Neptune. He just grinned, "Or worse. Neptune! Sing! Take the mic and sing!" he shouted as he threw the microphone to him.

Neptune caught it. "Wait, you want me to sing? But you told me I stink."

"Oh, uh…" he laughed. "I-I was kidding. You rock. You rock out loud!" Jaune lied through his teeth.

"You go that right!" he shouted before he ran on stage before he started to sing just as terribly as before to a worldwide audience.

As his singing continued, more and more of the crowd stopped chanting. "What?" she questioned as she ran to the edge of the stage. "Wait! No, stop!" Her long hair lost its fiery appearance and disappeared altogether, leaving it at neck length. The tornado disappeared and Jaune ran forward.

"No! Tell me who you love!" she shouted to the crowd. "Come on! Say it!" She said desperately as she was met with silence. She fell to her knees, "Say my name! Say MY NAME!" she screamed before she fell to the ground, her left eye twitching.

Jaune stood above her with his arms crossed and thermos in hand. " The only thing we're saying here, is goodbye!" he said triumphantly as he pointed the thermos at her. A swirling beam of white energy hit her before drawing her into the thermos where he closed it, capturing her.

Jaune looked to see her band disappear before he turned back to Neptune on the ground, "Okay, you can stop now." He flew off stage, which caused Neptune to finally stopped singing and causing the crowd to cheer.

Jaune went off stage and when he was out of sight of the crowd, turned back to normal. Blake ran over and hugged him, which he returned. "Jaune, that was awesome!" She then realized what she was doing and pulled away with a nervous chuckle. She looked up at him sheepishly as they both blushed, "I guess Cinder's spell hasn't quite worn off."

Neptune joined them offstage and smirked, "You were never under Cinder's spell." That made Blake elbow him in the stomach. Meanwhile, Jaune just smiled.


End file.
